This Phase I project has two long-term and interrelated objectives. Both pertain to developing an evidence- based program in holistic wellness and a practice-based research community for the study of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM). First, we seek to build, test, and disseminate an Internet-based wellness program that gives instruction, guidance, and social support for the self-care practice of Qigong (pronounced "chee-gong") - a form of meditative movement, relaxation, and self-massage based in Traditional Chinese Medicine and showing positive health effects in clinical trials research. Second, the program will function as a research tool, collecting user information (following informed consent) about health and Qigong practices and monitor the impact of practice. The need for this program is based on growing popular interest in Qigong, evidence for its effectiveness, limited research on consumer-driven CAM practices, expansion of the Internet (including social networking) for CAM, and growth in whole-systems research. As a commercial product, the program will include self-assessments, access to practice modules that address issues identified in assessments, social networking, coaching, planning (a calendar), and other resources. The program has the potential to address two Institute of Medicine (2005) recommendations for CAM, to develop (1) a sentinel surveillance system composed of sites that collect data on patterns of CAM and (2) practice-based CAM research networks. The current project has three aims: (Aim 1) Develop a prototype with easy to use, health instruction tools. The prototype will present Qigong in ways that address concerns users identify via a dynamic self-assessment tool. Phase I will develop a tool prototype, including display of feedback and links to Qigong practices. (Aim 2) Pilot test the program by obtaining reactions from novice (n=30) and more advanced (n=30) Qigong practitioners. Users will rate program content, knowledge gained, and potential for the program to enhance health. (Aim 3) Utilize pilot test findings to identify revisions for Phase II production. The project team includes an advanced teacher of Qigong whose career includes more than 30 years of practice experience, authoring books on Qigong, and service as a national advisor on Qigong. Consultants include scientists from the field of CAM and an expert in e-learning, all of whom will advise on program design and interpretation of Phase I findings. The Principal Investigator (with an established track record in evidence-based wellness research) has worked previously with the software development group in building e-health protocols. The PI, software group, and Qigong teacher have laid out very specific plans/milestones for prototype development. The pilot study is designed to yield a rich set of survey data for analysis and Phase II full-program development. This includes preliminary evidence regarding who might be the best candidates for such a program (beginners versus advanced users, or those with particular symptom profiles) and what its effects might be, which will be vital to planning future clinical research. Phase I plans include publishing results from these analyses. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Many individuals use holistic (mind-body) wellness practices for health care in complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) without consulting professionals and little is known about the contexts, processes, and outcomes of such self-care behavior. The proposed project is relevant to public health in aiming to understand these processes while also promoting CAM practices known to have positive health impact. The project will develop a highly interactive, Internet-based learning tool to present Simple Qigong practices (gentle movement, relaxation, and self-massage) from Traditional Chinese Medicine. It will be designed to appeal to a wide group of users. Pilot data on practice and outcomes will advance knowledge of consumer-driven CAM.